Hope
by Hope-Love-Faith
Summary: 450 years after the war against Galbatorix, Alagaesia is once again under attack. The humans have rose up and are attempting to wipe out the elves. Without Eragon or the Riders, the elves are forced to fend for themselves. It is time for new heroes to take the stage as time is running out. But after years of hopelessness, one spark returns, bringing with it the elves last chance.
1. Chapter 1: A Timely Intervention

Chapter One: A Timely Intervention

The moon had reached it's peak. The soft light it gave shone on a worn path, which meandered through a deep forest. A gentle breeze swept through the trees., then died as quickly as it came. In the distance, various animals could be heard, as the hunters of the night continued their search of food. An owl screeched as it flew passed. A chorus of voices drifted over the quiet forest, screams and shouts. Next to the path, a bush rustled. The elf, Christopher, leaped out of the bush, running. Rather than follow the path, he cut across it and dashed into the darkness beyond. He was tall, taller than most of his kind, who on average were still several inches taller than the humans. His slender build a disguise for his superior elven strength. His eyes were angled like a feline's, and his chin tapered off to a point. He was dressed in light, worn traveling robes. Where the fabric had been torn, a steel breastplate could be seen, its original color indiscernible underneath the coat of blood that covered it. Adorning his head was a helm stamped with the impression of an eagle holding a gold flag; the symbol of the Knights of the Council. An elegant long bow was strapped to his back, along with an almost empty quiver. A shield hung on his left arm, with the same emblem as his helm. At his waist was a four foot long-sword in a dark blue sheath. A hilt of dark wood stemmed from the blade. In his hand was a small, white object that glowed softly in the dark.

He pounded along his chosen route, while the shouting crept closer. _Blast it_, he thought. He had hoped that coming into the forest would discourage the hunting party enough to turn back. He looked at the object in his hand. _Whatever this is, it better be worth it_. A crash came from somewhere behind him, followed by a loud stream of curses from the men. _Humans_, he scoffed to himself, _the arrogant fools._ And still he ran. He ran until he could run no more, and still he kept going.

The loud voices continued to grow closer, until Christopher reached a clearing in the trees. He stopped running as he beheld his surroundings. He was in a bare area of the woods. Blocking his path was an unnamed river, which reached over a mile wide. He spun around to leave the clearing, for it was to open to give any cover, and he couldn't swim across without getting shot by the archers the hunting party was sure to have. Before he could take more than a single step away from the river, a group of twenty men broke through the clearing, weapons in their hands. Half of the group were wielding bows, and were garbed in full leather armor. The others had a arrayment of melee weapons, ranging from long-swords to flamberges to spears. Some had shields equipped, the others had them on their backs. Each had on a set of sparkling chainmail. The one man in the middle, however, was dressed in golden plate armor, with a helm that covered his face. On his left arm was a round shield the same color as his armor. In his hand was a mace with flanged tips. He held up his arm, and the rest of the men raised their weapons. He stepped toward Christopher.

"You've got nowhere to go, elf. Give back what you stole, and I'll make your death as... painless as possible." He grinned, and the rest of the men laughed. Christopher didn't move. "Oi, ain't you got ears, elf? They're stickin' out of ya real nicely. Lay down your weapons, and I won't have to cut them off." Instead of laying his weapons down, Christopher drew his sword and readied his shield. The man in gold armor sighed. "Can't say I'm surprised," he said. "You're savages, the whole lot of ya. Can't wait till we rid the world of scum like you."

The man raised his hand higher, and time seemed to slow down for Christopher. He took in everything in a second: the position of the men, the faint light of the moon, and... and the sound of yelling coming from behind the human line. The men were slow to react, and as a result, a squad of twelve elves attacking from the rear killed more than half of the melee men. The archers turned, ignoring Christopher in a desperate attempt to save their comrades. Running up to them, Christopher behead the entire line in a single stroke of his sword. However, he swung his sword harder than he ever had before, and it flew from his grip and embedded itself in the trunk of a tree twenty meters away. Before he could retrieve it, the man in golden armor stepped away from the throng of men and elves and toward him. Crouching low, Christopher raised his shield above his head as the man rushed towards him, swinging his mace. It hit his shield with a thud, but didn't dent the metal. Again and again the man swung, but no matter how hard he hit, the shield didn't receive as much as a scratch. Sensing his advantage, Christopher bashed the man with his shield, causing him to stumble backwards. Lunging forward, Christopher stabbed the rim of his shield right through the man's golden armor, through his gut, and out his back. The strength of his attack startled him as much as the wound did the man. By that time, the elves had killed all the other men in the clearing, and surrounded the man. He stood up, shield and all, and looked Christopher in the eye. "Savages!" he cursed, and tore the shield out of his chest, splattering Christopher with fresh blood. The man fell, and hit the ground dead. Shock rattled Christopher's bones, both from the horrific death he had just seen and his strength during the battle. He stared at his hands, and saw the small object concealed within. It was glowing brighter than ever, but even as he watched, it went back to normal. He looked up, and one of the elves was right in front of him, holding out his sword.

The elf was dressed in pure white armor, and despite the skirmish that it had just endured, had no spots of blood on it. His helm was the same, and on it was the emblem that also adorned Christopher's shield and helm. In his hand was a large great sword, the tip of which he allowed to dip into the dirt. His face was angular, just like Christopher's. "I think that makes us even, old friend," the elf teased.

A look of joy spread across Christopher's face. He took his sword and raised it in a salute. "Your Majesty."

A look of irritation flashed across the other elf's face. "I've told you not to call me that. We've been friends since before I became prince, and I won't have you calling me anything different now."

"Very well, Samuel," Christopher said, struggling to hide his smile.

A grin flashed across Samuel's face as the two embraced each other. "You're late. The council was expecting you yesterday. I was out here looking for you. Where's the rest of your squad?"

Christopher's expression changed to solemn as he said, "They didn't make it."

"I see." Samuel also looked sad. "Even so, this is no place to speak of such things. Come. After enduring human hospitality, you need good food and a place to sleep." He looked down at Christopher's hand. "You found it!"

"Have I ever failed before?"

"No of course not, I just thought you wouldn't be able to find it. Come, we must hurry back home. My mother and the council will want to know what happened."

The elves began to make their way back to the trail. With one last look at the object in his hand, Christopher caught up with the others just as the first of the carrion birds dove down to feast on the remains of the dead.


	2. Chapter 2: Homecoming

Chapter Two: Homecoming

Compared to the trek that he had just finished, Christopher found the walk to the capital rather calming. Despite his persistence, Samuel refused to say what exactly the object was. Although, since entering the forest, he had begun to hear what he could of sworn were voices coming out of it. He didn't mention that though; he would save it for the council.

After two days of walking, the capital finally came into view. At first, it wasn't much to look at; just a small clearing. But after looking hard enough, houses begin to appear, and the faces of elves seem to pop up out of nowhere.

"Welcome back, my friend, to Ellesmera," Samuel proclaimed.

The group parted then, with the squad going to the barracks, while Samuel and Christopher headed towards the palace. They walked the path, which led to two giant doors which swung open on their own volition. In the twenty-four chairs sat the twenty-four lords and ladies of the ruling houses. And at the far end of the hall, on a throne of knotted roots, sat the queen of the elves. She sat up straight, eyes looking directly at the pair as they walked in. One of the lords was in the middle of the room, apparently speaking to the queen, as they approached. He turned, and upon seeing the two of them, turned back to the queen and murmured something which sounded like, "We'll continue this later," then sat in his seat.

Samuel and Christopher continued to walk until they reached the base of the throne, then knelt. Christopher was careful to keep the object hidden in his hand, so no one could see it. He was not sure who knew of the mission he was sent on.

"Greetings, Knight Christopher. Although whether these greetings be fair, I do not know." Christopher could feel the eyes of the queen boring into the back of his head. "Arise." He stood, and looked into the face of the queen. She was like any other elf, tall and slender, but unlike the others, she showed signs of great age. Which was to be expected, since she was over 450 years old. She was by far the oldest elf alive, and had been queen since the First Great War was finished, when the last battle of that war killed her mother.

"Greetings, Arya Drottning," he said, using the old word for queen. According to the history books, all elves once spoke this language, and all could use magic. "Atra esterni ono thelduin," he said, twisting his right hand over his sternum.

Arya copied the gesture, saying, "Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr."

"Un du evarinya ono varda," Christopher said, completing the ritual.

Smiling, Arya stood and dismissed the council. Sitting once again, she said,"I'm grateful that at least one other knows the tradition of the past. This war is costing us everything, including our culture. But enough of such talk. Tell me what happened on your mission."

And so, Christopher told her about how things had gone as planned, and his squad had managed to infiltrate the human capital and he had gotten into the royal palace. He snuck into the vault the object,but before he could escape, he was seen by three guards who sounded the alarm. "The whole garrison of the capital was on me. I ran to where my squad was waiting, and we fought our way to the gates. Finally, as we neared the gates, the swarm of men were too much, and my lieutenant told me to run, that they would hold them off. I made it past the outer wall by the time they killed everyone. I ran for the forest, but was pursued. I was cornered and about to die when your son came to my rescue."

"When you fought, both in the city and the forest, did you notice anything different?"

He nodded his head. "Yes. Both times my strength had increased tenfold, and my armor couldn't be broken."

Arya looked down into her lap, and concern was written on her face. "I thought so. Has my son told you what that object is?"

Samuel spoke up then, saying, "It wasn't safe to tell him. I didn't know if there were any other humans out there."

Arya looked at her son, and gave him a look that would have pinned a bear to the ground. "And when you knew there wasn't? Why didn't you tell him then?" Samuel remained silent. "No matter. Understand this, Christopher. What you are about to hear is something that was kept a secret for hundreds of years. It hardly matters now, though. Are you familiar with the topic of dragons?"

Christopher shook his head. "Only that they were nearly eradicated during the First Great War. And they've all but disappeared now."

Arya appeared sad. "Yes. The dragons have fled this land, as they are no longer safe. The humans are too strong. After the First Great War, the rider Eragon decided that, in order to secure the peace between races, he would amend the pact between the dragons and the other races to allow dwarves and urgals to become riders as well. Before he did that, only humans and elves could be riders. After that, he left Alagaesia to train the next generation of riders, and he has never returned. When he left, I was the only rider left. Eventually, he sent over two riders-in-training so I could complete their training. And so things went for 250 years. Until, one day, a human rider, whose name is unknown, was exploring the ruins in the Hadarac Desert, when he came across something that should never have come to light. The object that is in your hand. The Eldunari of the dragon Bid'Daum, the first dragon to be bonded with a Rider."

"An Eldunari?" Christopher interrupted.

"In this tongue, it is called "the heart of hearts". Contained within a dragon's chest exists a gem-like object. If a dragon wishes to, they can transfer their consciousness into the Eldunari. If they do so, they will outlive the decay of their flesh." Christopher looked at the Eldunari in his hand, awed by the knowledge of what it truly was. "Along with the consciousness, any spare energy that the dragon's body had at the time would also be stored. The energy within would continue to build until it reached its capacity, which is quite large. Anyone who holds the Eldunari will have access to not only the wisdom of the dragon, but it's strength as well. Does that answer your question?"

Christopher nodded, in too much awe to speak.

"Good. Now, when the discovery was unveiled, all races fought over who should have possession of Bid'Daum's Eldunari. The elves, humans, wild dragons, and Riders all had a claim to it. The elves said that because the Rider of Bid'Daum was an elf, they should have it. The humans believed that since one of their own found it, it should be theirs. The wild dragons claimed that they should have it because Eldunari are a part of the dragons. The Riders maintained that since Bid'Daum was bonded to a rider, that the Eldunari should be with them."

"Why didn't anyone ask Bid'Daum what he wanted, or can you communicate with an Eldunari?"

"First off, yes it is possible to communicate through a mental touch. And second, Bid'Daum had gone for over a thousand years without coming into contact with another living being. He had no wish to speak with anyone. Indeed, I doubt he was even aware of what was happening. Anyways, none of the races could agree on who should have the Eldunari, and things boiled so much that it almost became a war. Finally, in a desperate attempt, a small group of humans, elves, wild dragons, and riders stole the Eldunari and tried to contact Bid'Daum. For weeks they tried, and for weeks they failed. Once the theft was discovered, this got far worse. The wild dragons went berserk, and went off hunting whoever stole it. The human court demanded that the king of that time declare war against the others until it was found. The riders and elves, however, remained calm. The wild dragons and humans are another story. During the search, a hunting party of humans looking for the Eldunari encountered a wild dragon doing the same. They fought, and the humans killed the dragon. Enraged, the wild dragons declared war on the humans, and sought to make them extinct. The humans responded. That war only produced three battles, but in each one the humans were victorious, and three quarters of the entire dragon population were killed. The dragons might have gone extinct again, if, during the middle of the third battle, the small group hadn't succeeded in contacting Bid'Daum, and convinced him to stop the battle. The Rider, since they were the fastest, bore him to the battle, and demanded that both sides cease their attacks. The dragons listened, but the humans refused to abate, and continued their attack. Every dragon, Rider, and elf, for some elves had decided to help the dragons, was killed. The human king at that time walked to where Bid'Daum laid. Bid'Daum lashed out with his mind, incapacitating everyone there, until all of the magic users the humans had gathered their strength and cast a spell that would shrink the Eldunari and trap Bid'Daum's mind. He could no longer attack. The king then took the Eldunari to the human capital, and declared war against the elves, upset that the elves had helped their enemies. We have been at war ever since. In the beginning, the advantage was ours. We were faster, stronger, and more powerful than the humans, and we could all use magic. But the humans had the numbers. They continued to attack, and attack, and attack. Finally, our strength began to fail, and our power diminished. And since then, we have struggled to maintain our existence." By the end of her story, the queen's face had become long and drawn, and an immense sadness filled her eyes. "Now however, the advantage is ours once again. Within that Eldunari is everything that the elves before had. As long as you have it in your possession, you will be faster, stronger, sharper of mind, and more powerful than any human or elf. That is why I had you go and retrieve it, and why no one else knows of your mission. You are our secret weapon, and our last hope."

Christopher stood with his mouth open wide. "M...me?! Why me? There are others who are more suited to this task. I've only been in war a short time. I'm not the best fighter, nor am I the smartest. I don't understand why you chose me."

The queen looked at him with compassion, and also sorrow. "I chose you because you were the best of heart. Your inexperience in war is the very thing that makes you perfect for the task. You have not gone through the hatred that this war brings, and you have mercy still in your heart. As for your skill in battle, I think you'll find that when you move a sight faster than your opponents, skill accounts for little. Still, you must improve. There will be others who will be your equal in speed and strength. However, you are still the best one for this burden."

Christopher looked down in amazement. His eyes turned once again to the Eldunari in his hand. He looked back at the queen and asked, "Can't we free him from these bonds? He doesn't deserve one more moment of captivity. I will serve my race as best as I can, but if Bid'Daum won't join our cause willingly, then I won't use his Eldunari."

"Such speeches are not necessary, for I agree completely. The other council members won't, however, and that is one reason I did not inform them of your mission. However, this discussion is in vain. I do not have the strength to reverse the spell cast by the humans. And none in Ellesmera do, even if we could risk telling others of this."

"So what? We just let him suffer in silence?"

"No. Never that. However, in order to free him, you must tap into his strength, and give it to me. I will initiate the bond between us, but you must reach into the mind of Bid'Daum and take his energy. I hate to resort to such methods, but it is the only way."

Christopher looked disgusted. "I suppose it is needed, but how do I connect with his mind. I've never been taught how."

"And you never would have, had this not happened. It is not something common soldiers or even knights need to know. However, these are special circumstances. It will take too long to teach you, so I will just show you and hope you learn it that way. Prepare yourself." With that, she shut her eyes, and her brow furrowed in concentration. Soon, a pressure began to form in Christopher's mind, and he could feel the invading presence of another's thoughts, and he began to instinctively defend himself. Forcing himself to relax, he opened his mind to the queen's. He could hear, along with her thoughts, a distant melody, calling him further into her mind. He knew better, and resisted the urge. The knowledge that he sought came rushing into his own thoughts, and he reached out with his mind to the Eldunari. He felt the vast mind of a being far greater than himself. He also discerned a great pain, that went beyond the physical definition. The pain of captivity. It filled Christopher with a great sadness, that he could feel his cheeks become wet.

Nevertheless, he continued searching until he found the power within. He began to take the energy into his own body. He expected resistance, but to his shock the energy began to pour into his body, as if Bid'Daum knew what they were planning, and wanted to help. The strength within his body was great, and soon the queen had enough to cast the spell. As her mouth formed the last of the words, the Eldunari floated out of Christopher's hand, and his mind cut off from the flow of energy. It grew brighter and brighter as it grew bigger and bigger. It continued to grow until it was the size of a large shield. Then it dropped into Christopher's hands again. The second it touched, he heard all of Bid'Daum's thoughts, as well as his emotions. As such, he felt his gratitude at being freed. Still, it came as a surprise when a deep voice resounded through his mind. _Thank you, elflings, for freeing me,_ Bid'Daum said, _It has been many centuries since I have been free to think. For giving me this freedom, I owe you three more than I can ever repay._

Forcing down his amazement, Christopher responded, _You can repay us by helping us survive. The humans continue to advance into our land. They defeat us at every battle, and leave a trail of blood and sorrow in their wake. Please, help us. We need you._

Satisfaction seemed to pour out from the Eldunari, along with a sense of dedication. _Yes,_ Bid'Daum said after a few minutes of silence. _I will help you end this war, both for the sake of your races survival and my own. However, I must ask one favor. When the war is over, take me to the Riders. My knowledge is needed there, and I have a strong desire to be with the rest of mine kin._

To Christopher's surprise, he heard the thoughts of the queen say, _Of course, Bid'Daum-elda. And on behalf of my entire race, I thank you for your help. _

_No thanks is necessary. I am only repaying the debt I owe, as any self-respecting dragon should do. Now I must rest, and gather my strength. When next I wake, I shall be fully recovered. Then the humans shall learn what it is to taste the wrath of the dragon's once more!_ And with that, Bid'Daum retreated back into his Eldunari. As the presence lifted, the three of them looked at each other. A smile cracked on the queen's face. Christopher and Samuel soon both had a smile across their faces as well.

Christopher looked at the Eldunari in his hands, and thought of the power that resided within it. "The tide has finally turned," he said. "The elves aren't finished yet."


	3. Chapter 3: Damage Report

Chapter Three: Damage Report

_Damn, blasted elves, _thought Sardonis, as he picked his way through the corpses of the elves who had attacked the capital. The one elf who had survived had been in interrogation since the attack, yet so far he had refused to say anything. He continued to walk down the long hallway, lit up by flameless lanterns hung every few feet. The walls were mostly bare, except for the banners that hung over every door. They showed on them the emblem of the human empire: a sword plunged into the crest of a mountain with a dead dragon next to it.

As he neared the door, Sardonis straightened his robe and smoothed his hair. When he reached the door, six men bearing spears struck the ground in unison, and the doors opened. Inside was a large hall, with smalls doors on each wall which led to the army barracks. At the far end was a golden throne, and on the throne sat a man. He was a tall man with broad shoulders. He was dressed in light robes, for summer had just arrived, and the temperature in the castle was already sweltering. Next to the throne stood a young lady, who was leaning over, seemingly speaking to the king. When the lady saw Sardonis, she fell silent and stood up straight. When he reached the throne, Sardonis bowed from the waist and said, "I bring word from about the elves, sire."

The king nodded, and looked to the young lady next to him. "Leave us, if you would, daughter," he told her.

"Of course, father," she replied, and left the room.

The king was silent until the doors closed behind her, and then he turned to Sardonis. "Well? Have you learned anything from the captive? Has he given us any useful information?"

"Not yet, sire. The only thing he has said so far is that our fate has been sealed. No doubt more bravado coming from the doomed"

The king looked into his lap, and his face was tight with thought. "Perhaps. Did you discover if the elf took anything from the vault?"

Here Sardonis looked worried. "The main vault wasn't touched. However, there is evidence that he went into the secondary vault. I investigated, and it appears that nothing was taken. Although I wasn't able to look very long."

The king stood and scolded. "The elves did not spend so much time planning on how to get sixteen elves into our capital only to be caught and steal nothing! Obviously something was taken. Did you find anything on the corpses?"

Sardonis wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "No sir. Although, the three guards who raised the alarm said that the elf that was in the vault wasn't among the dead. He must of been the one who escaped."

The king's face turned a dark shade of red. "Has the hunting party returned?" he snapped.

Sardonis looked down at his feet. "No sir, and they've been gone for three days. We must assume that they were killed."

He held his breath, expecting another outburst from the king. However, to his surprise, the king appeared to have calmed down. He sat back in the throne and said, "It doesn't matter. The elves did nothing to disturb the events that have been set in motion. The device is nearly complete. Once it is finished, we will raze the elf's precious forest to the ground, and wipe them all from existence."

Looking relieved, Sardonis quickly replied, "Of course my lord. What a glorious day that shall be. We all look forward to it."

The king looked pleased. He pointed toward the door and said, "Go, and check the vault again. Once you are done, go to the prison and oversee the interrogation. Then report to me. Nothing can stop us now, Sardonis. Victory will be ours."

Sardonis bowed once more. "Victory will be ours," he repeated, then left the room.


	4. Chapter 4: Family Meeting

Chapter Four: Family Meeting

Outside the door, the princess stood impatiently. _How long can two grown men talk of killing before one gets tired,_ she thought.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the doors opened, and Sardonis walked out of the room. He turned towards her. "Your highness," he said, bowing. She waved him off, then walked into the throne room.

The king sat smugly on his throne. He appeared happy, despite the attack that had occurred only a few days ago. "Ah Sarah, come and join in my happiness. Don't be so glum child."

"I do not find happiness in the death of others, father. Even if they are our enemies." Despite her words, her tone remained calm and respectful.

"Then you have much to learn about war, my dear. Is there something you needed?"

Sarah sighed. "We were speaking about the man you wish for me to marry."

The king's face brightened. "Of course. He is the most wonderful man. Charming, smart. But not only that, he has an amazing grasp on tactics. He would be an incredible general, and a lovely addition to our house. I have already spoken to him about it, and he agreed to meet you. Isn't that wonderful?"

Sarah glared at her father. "I've told you before, I wish you wouldn't make deals that involve me behind my back. I have no desire for an arranged marriage. Indeed, I find the idea repulsive."

The king looked at her with great kindness. "I don't want you to marry him just yet. All I ask is that you get to know him and see if you like him. All I want is your happiness, my sweet daughter. I would never make you marry a man you don't love. However, we both have a duty to the people. We must ensure their protection and well-being. I believe this is the best way to do that. Go and think about what I have said."

Sarah bowed her head. "Yes father." And without another word she left the room. She wandered the halls, not paying attention to where she was going, as she was too enveloped with her own thoughts. She walked until she found herself standing in a small, bare room with a single window that looked out over the city. She went over and gazed out at the busy capital. She saw the stalls and markets, a throng of humanity. Then her gaze swept over to the poorer district. The houses crumbling, windows hanging open, but what disturbed her most was the children. They stood about, empty and lifeless, with their ribs sticking out and hunger written plainly on their faces. She stared at the pitiful scene until she could bear no more.

She turned to leave, and saw the doorway blocked by a woman of about forty. Her eyes had the same look as those of the children she was just watching, but she held herself with regard. She curtsied and lowered her head saying, "Forgive my intrusion, Lady Sarah, but your father asked me to check on you. He said you seeming distraught during your talk."

Sarah sighed and returned to the window, once again looking out at the children. "Look outside, Beatrice. What do you see?"

Beatrice glided to the window. "Why, ma'am, I only see the city. What is it that is bothering you?"

"The children."

"They look happy to me."

"Not those children. Look over there." She pointed to the poor district.

"Oh. Every city has a portion of the population who lives like that. It's just one of the sad facts of life. There's nothing you can do about it."

"No, but my father can. He can call off this war and use the money to feed his people. The people should come first, then the military."

Beatrice looked over at Sarah and draped her arm over her shoulder. "It's none of my business, but ever since the attack, you seem intent on stopping this war. I know I shouldn't intrude, but you can understand why I'm curious."

Sarah pushed Beatrice's arm off of her shoulder and turned to face her. "What are you saying?"

Beatrice shrugged. "I'm just stating the facts, but judging by your reaction, I'm guessing that there's something you're not telling me." She began to walk away, but turned back when she reached the doorway. "And if this has to do with the elf that broke into the vault, I recommend you don't tell anyone else."

Sarah's face turned bright red and she looked back out of the window. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Beatrice laughed. "Whatever you say, ma'am. Just remember, my door is always open, and my mouth is always shut." And with that, she left the room, leaving Sarah to ponder what she had said.


	5. Chapter 5: Night Terrors

Chapter Five: Night Terrors

Try as he might, Christopher could get no sleep that night. He was still in shock from the days events. Finally, he gave up and quietly left his room in the barracks. Staying as silent as possible, he crept past the rooms of the other knights and slipped out into the heart of Ellesmere. He walked from the barracks to the palace, and after gaining entry, went to the room where Bid'Daum was resting. Not wanting to wake him, Christopher silently went and sat next to the Eldunari. _To think all of our hopes lie within the power of one dragon. _

He sat next to the Eldunari for an hour, until he knew he had to get some sleep. He left the room and made his way to the palace gate. Before he could get there, however, an elf stepped out of the shadows, blocking his path. The elf was just slightly shorter than Christopher, and he had a face that Christopher recognized quickly. "What do you want, Solomon?"

Solomon bristled. "That's _Prince_ Solomon to you, knight. Just because my foolish twin let's you get away with disrespecting him, don't think I'll allow you to. As for my business, I would like to know why you have left your quarters and are sneaking around my home in the middle of the night. Explain yourself."

Christopher forced down the sneer that was trying to show on his face. He hated Solomon, and Solomon hated him. Yet he knew he could not antagonize him, so he opted for a more calm look. In a smooth voice, he said, "I am merely making sure that the palace is secured. We wouldn't want any human spies or assassins to sneak in here. You might have to use those incredible fighting skills you keep talking about."

A look of pure anger and hatred flashed across Solomon's face, but it disappeared as quickly as it arrived. In an equally smooth voice, he said, "I have no doubt you knights take the security of this city very seriously. However, it is not fitting for a member of the royal family to be seen sparring with common men like you. If you wish to see my fighting skills, you will have to watch from afar when my company next sets out."

As much as Christopher hated to admit it, Solomon was right. His company held the military record for the most successful missions, and contained some of the best fighters and magic users in the entire elven nation. "I look forward to hearing about your victories and seeing them work for the betterment of our race." He bowed, making the gesture as fake as rude as he could.

Solomon could take no more. "Listen here, knight..." he started. Just then a door opened, and Samuel walked toward the both of them. "We will finish this talk later," Solomon finished, then without even glancing at Samuel, walked away, his every step betraying his anger.

Christopher looked at Samuel. "Thanks for that," he said."Your brother was about to give me his little 'respect' speech."

Samuel gave a quiet laugh. "I've heard that one many times. It was my pleasure to rescue you, yet again. You keep this up, and you'll start owing me."

Christopher laughed as well. "Well, I had better get back to the barracks. Thanks again." He started to walk away.

"Wait." Christopher halted. Samuel caught up with him. "Were you visiting the Eldunari?" Christopher nodded. "I can't blame you. I can't sleep either. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that Solomon doesn't know about it. And my mom would like it to stay that way."

"Don't worry. I didn't say anything."  
"Good. Well go on. Off to bed."

* * *

Returning to the barracks, Christopher fell asleep, dreaming of all that had happened that day and all that might come to pass. Then, just before he woke up, his dreams shifted.

He beheld a tall tower, shining with the reflection of the sun. Surrounding the tower was an army outfitted in various armor and weapons. The shouts of the men were loud, but they died down as soon as a man stepped onto a small balcony extending from the tower. He was dressed for war, his armor pure black. His hair was blood red, and his teeth were filed to sharp points. His body was compact, yet he radiated power. He said in a loud voice, "The time has come, for a new age to dawn! No more shall these pathetic beings stand in the way of our peace! No more shall our enemies walk this land! Starting this day, we march on their homeland! On this night, we march to victory!" He held a glowing bronze sword over his head, and the dream faded. As he awoke, Christopher could hear the sound of the army, cheering as they prepared to slaughter all who opposed them.


	6. Chapter 6: Extreme Training

Chapter Six: Extreme Training

The sun was beating down on the training field, making the heat of summer even worse. It was hot enough that the majority of the field was empty, except for a few archers who were practicing over in a corner that was partially protected from the heat by the shade of a few trees. As such, Christopher believed that it was the perfect time to see exactly what he could do. Earlier that morning, the queen had informed him that Bid'Daum had awoken and he could take him at any time. So, after stopped to retrieve the Eldunari, Christopher walked to the training field, with Samuel close behind. Even though they had just arrived, the heat was already causing them to sweat. Christopher placed the Eldunari down on the field and pushed out with his mind towards it. _So how does this work_, he asked.

_It works,_ Bid'Daum responded, _like this. You maintain mental connection with me while you are in combat. I provide you with the strength and speed of an elf of old. However, this is incredibly dangerous if you do not know how to defend yourself from mental attack. Therefore, we will divide our time between training you in physical and mental combat. First, we will start by showing you how much you can do. Both of you take up arms, and prepare for battle. _

Christopher and Samuel took their positions opposite each other. Samuel drew his two-handed sword, while Christopher took out his sword and shield. They both stared at each other, waiting until either one sensed an advantage. The sun continued to bear down on them. Christopher could feel his hands getting sweaty. He saw Samuel shift his grip, and he knew that Samuel would have a hard time not dropping his sword. Careful to keep his shield where it would block his sword hand from view, he tightened his grip, careful to not let it show on his arm or shoulder. He continued to wait for an advantage, when he heard Bid'Daum say, _Look into his eyes. Make sure you see everything. The advantage right now is yours. Make sure you fight to keep it that way. _Once more Samuel adjusted his grip, but this time Christopher attacked. He crossed the distance between them in a single bound, and swung his sword as fast as he could. He misjudged his strength and the wetness of his hand, however, and his sword went flying over Samuel's head. Christopher stood there, weaponless, as Samuel sought to drive him back across the field. However, he moved slower than usual, on account of the heat, and that, coupled with Christopher's extra speed, made it fairly easy for Christopher to dodge and block every attack. Samuel attacked a few more times, then Christopher jumped as high as he could and sailed over Samuel's head. He landed with a soft thump right next to his sword. Grabbing it. He ran back over to where Samuel stood and attacked again. Despite his incredible speed and strength, Christopher was unable to break past Samuel's guard. The fight raged for a few minutes before finally Christopher trapped the hilts of their swords together, and used his superior strength to rip Samuel's weapon from his hand. The force of the blow sent Samuel to his knees, and there he stayed, panting. Christopher sheathed his blade and stretched out his hand. Samuel gratefully grabbed it and pulled himself up. Once he was up, Bid'Daum said, _Again. You must learn to control your own strength. Do not put all of it behind a every blow. Batter down your opponents with light attacks, then go for the kill. _

"Very well." And once again the two faced each other. The sun was behind a cloud, so the heat was more tolerable. With their weapons drawn, the two circled around each other. Christopher wasted no time and, with a fake step to the right, spun around and attacked from the left. Samuel seemed to anticipate this, and had backed up to be out of Christopher's reach. Without missing a beat, Samuel swung, attempting to end the fight by removing Christopher's shield. He partially succeeded. Christopher kept a hold of his shield, but the attack staggered him, and Samuel rushed forward. Just then, however, the sun appeared behind Christopher and blinded Samuel. Taking advantage of the sun, Christopher disarmed Samuel and held his blade at his exposed throat. He gradually lowered it, knowing that they would have to fight again.

_You cannot expect luck to always come to your rescue. You must be able to defeat your enemies without it. Again._

And so the two fought for the third time. And the fourth. And the fifth. They continued fighting until the sun had set, and both Christopher and Samuel were both exhausted, battered, and bruised. And yet Bid'Daum still seemed disappointed. _We shall try again in two days. Tomorrow we shall practice mental combat. I suggest you rest. Samuel, your help will not be needed. I thank you for your assistance. _With a bow, Samuel departed, leaving Christopher to carry Bid'Daum back to his quarters and spend the night caring for his wounds, both to his body and his pride.


	7. Chapter 7: Prelude to War

Chapter Seven: Prelude to War

The next weeks followed the same routine. For one day, Christopher would spar with Samuel, and as his skill increased, he found himself winning most of the bouts. Then the next, he would learn to defend his mind from attack. Since few knew how to fight with their thoughts, the only partner who he had was Bid'Daum. The dragon was more than a match for him, and his incredible skill forced Christopher to learn quickly. As such, he advanced rapidly, and even the old dragon was impressed. Christopher was surprised to see his own sudden transformation from a simple knight to one of the most skillful warriors in Ellesmere. Despite the intense training his body was going through, he was not only rested, but content. He enjoyed the quiet life of training and was no longer anxious to get back in the fight. He knew such an attitude was dangerous, as he was the elves last hope. In an attempt to rid himself of his complacency, he attacked his training with renewed vigor.

He told no one of the dream that he had. In truth, during the weeks of training he had forgotten about it. Bid'Daum had seen it in his memories, but had not commented. He had wanted to ask Bid'Daum about it, but he never had the time. So the dream faded from his mind as the tranquility of the elf's capital had settled over him.

Late in the afternoon on the second day of the fifth week of training, a horn resounded across the city. Then another. Then another. The entire city seemed to be suspended in time; no one moved, no one spoke. Then the chaos ensued. Mothers ran to find their children, fathers ran to find their wives, soldiers went to the battle positions, and all the commanders went to the palace. Christopher was in the middle of mental combat when the horns had sounded. Without a second thought, he grabbed Bid'Daum and, struggling to hide the large Eldunari, ran to the palace.

The city was in a state of pure confusion. It seemed as if every citizen was out yelling at the top of their lungs. It seemed that Christopher spent the whole time trying not to run into anyone. The palace was not much better. Every lord and lady of the court was their, with all their guards. The commanders, generals, and knights were also there. Everyone was talking with each other. Loudly. They all were silenced, however, when the queen stood from her throne.

"Silence. Knights, go to the perimeter. Make sure nothing gets in or out of the city." At her word, half of the occupants of the room left. Christopher shrank into the shadows, not knowing if he should leave too. He caught the queen's eye and she made a small gesture telling him to stay put. He nodded, then disappeared into the shadows. The queen continued, "We have received word from our spies that the Empire has forced a mass conscription of its citizens. Even now, the days are spent with the training of these new soldiers. Although the spies could not ascertain the details of the army, we know they are far stronger than us, and that their mission is our utter extermination." The mood of the palace grew dark. Even Bid'Daum seemed to grow worried. "We must act before this army is ready. We must disrupt the training if we are to survive. We must succeed, or it will mean the death of every man, woman, and child of our race. Your orders will be delivered to each of you individually. Dismissed." The room cleared until the only ones left were Christopher, Arya, Samuel, and, to Christopher's displeasure, Solomon.

Christopher stepped out of the shadows. Solomon saw him and immediately began to shout. "You were told to clear out, knight. You have no business here. If you cannot follow the most basic order, then..."

The queen silenced him with a glare. "I told him to stay. If you cannot hold your tongue, I will not extend you the same courtesy." The remark stung Solomon. He shrunk back to the wall next to the throne. The queen turned to an open door that led to a hall. She spoke to the seemingly empty wall. "I am sorry that you had to see that unfortunate display"

To everyone's surprise, the hall spoke back. "No need to worry. I've seen worse." Then a man stepped out of the hall where everyone could see him. His hair was a shining silver and at first glance he appeared to be an elf. But upon further inspection, Christopher saw that the points on his ears weren't as sharp and his jaw wasn't as prominent. He seemed older than most of the elves in the room, but not as old as the queen. His face seemed drawn, as if he had been exposed to a great sadness or burden. He turned to face Christopher. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Eragon Bromsson. You may know me as Shadeslayer, Kingkiller, or simply the leader of the Riders."


	8. Chapter 8: One Man's Hope is

Chapter Eight: One Man's Hope is Another's Despair

"The men are being trained as we speak, my Lord. Their progress is moving swiftly. The commanders say they will be ready to fight within the month."

The king smiled. "Then everything is moving ahead of schedule. Excellent. And the production? What is the progress on that?"

Sardonis looked down. "The men have been complaining about improper lack of provisions that had been laid out for them. They say that they won't work until their provisions are increased."

"They dare make demands of me?!" The king stood and his face was red. "Me, the one who has lead this kingdom through thirty-five years of war? Me, the one who is leading all of us into the final years of this war? How dare they!" The king sat down and his face resumed its normal color. "Inform them that they are hereby removed from production. Send men and take them to dungeon."

A bead of sweat formed on Sardonis's forehead. "But Sire, these are the only men who know how to build this device. It would take months to train new workers. Perhaps you should... maybe... give them what they want. Their requests are fair." Sardonis cringed, awaiting the outburst that would no doubt come.

He was not disappointed. He remained seated, but his face turned a brighter red than it had before. "GIVE IN?! I would expect that kind of talk from lesser men, but from you? The people must know that I am king, and the only way for that to happen is to show that I am in charge. The men must be punished for their insubordination. Can I count on you, or will you share their punishment?" The way the king said it sent shivers down Sardonis's spine.

"V... very well, my Lord. I will see to it at once." He bowed and made to leave.

"Not just yet, Sardonis." Worried, Sardonis turned around, fearing another outburst. "Wispers are circulating about the device. I believe that I ordered this to remain secret. The elves have many spies. We must strive to keep the element of surprise. With the training of new men, the elves attention will be directed there. They will not be looking this way. We must ensure that the first strike be the last."

"Yes Sir." As he turned to leave again, a runner came up to him and handed him a message, bowed to the king, then ran out of the room. As Sardonis read the note, he grew more and more apprehensive. When he finished, he swallowed, hard. He could feel another bead of sweat forming just above his eyes.

The king saw the change. "What does it say?"

Sardonis pulled at his collar, wishing that he was anywhere but there. "The inventory of the vault has just been completed. As we suspected, the main vault was untouched. The secondary vault, however, is missing one item." Sardonis's voice faltered here.

"Well? What was it?"

Taking a steadying breath, Sardonis continued. "According to this note, 'The secondary vault door appears to have been forced open by a false key. The first search showed nothing amiss, but upon a second inspection requested by His Majesty, it was discovered that one item was taken. It is not on record, but the damage left by the elf proves that something was taken. The item was located on the far back wall, covered by a false wall. The glass display case was broken, and a small object the shape of a smooth stone was removed.'"

The king's face became pale. Then, just as quickly, regained its usual shade of red. "The savages! They stole the one thing they think will give them a chance. No matter. Even Bid'Daum cannot help them now. The elves are beyond help now. Is there anything else?"

"One more thing. The sentries at Teirm report that, earlier this week, a large, blue figure was seen flying overhead at night. The sentry swears that what he saw was a dragon."

The king's face gained a new sense of determination. "So the dragons have returned from hiding. Perfect. We can wipe both of our enemies out in one stroke. Could anything else be discovered about the dragon? Was there a Rider?"

Sardonis looked at the note. "The sentries believe they saw a saddle, but they are not sure. Sir, a large, blue dragon with a Rider. Could it be...?"

"No. It cannot be." The king seemed worried now. "He cannot be back."

"Should we not prepare for the possibility, Sir? If it is..."

"It cannot be him! Inform the commanders that a dragon and Rider have returned. Increase patrols around each city, especially at night." The king's eyes seemed to unfocus, until he was staring at nothing. "It cannot be him. Not now."

Disturbed by the king's display and worried about the events that had taken place, Sardonis bowed and left the room. As he left the room and the door closed behind him, he thought, The elves are more powerful than ever now, especially if the Rider is him. This could prove to be the beginning of the end for us. Shaking the thought out of his head, he walked toward the tower where the construction was taking place. Yet he couldn't forget what had happened. Could it be him? The man who undid the most powerful empire this land has seen? The one who single-handedly entered the world into a new age? No. It can't be. It can't be. Not him, not now. As he arrested the men, one name continued to bounce around his head, each time increasing his anxiety and causing him to wring his hands nervously.

Eragon.


	9. Chapter 9: Love and War

Chapter Nine: Love and War

Sarah stood by the doors leading to her father's chambers, impatient. Ever since the rumor that Eragon had returned spread, every commander was summoned to speak with the king. Even those on the frontier, which Sarah believed was a mistake. Without the commanders, the frontier was vulnerable to an attack, which would cost civilian lives. However, she was unable to convince her father to allow them to stay.

She continued to stand, growing more and more bored until her mind had wandered into her memories. After a few minutes of going through small, inconsequential memories, her mind flashed back to the night of the elves attack. How she had been wandering the halls, late at night. How chance had placed her at the vault when the elf arrived. How she had recognized him. How she allowed him to pass, with only a small bribe placed on her lips.

Without realizing it, she was blushing. She would've continued to daydream, if the doors hadn't opened. With a start, she she got out of the way as the commanders left the room to return to their posts. When the last man had left, she entered the room. She was surprised to see that her father was not alone. Speaking to him, with his back turned to Sarah, was a man of middle age, with a strong build.

He was saying, "... and you know it. You're taking a foolish risk by pulling the commanders off of the frontier. If I remember, your daughter tried telling you this earlier. If the elves attack, they might push through. The civilian casualties would be incredibly high, not to mention unacceptable. I've kept my mouth shut about all the other foolish risks you've taken, but no more. If you don't shape up, and soon, you'll be facing a revolt on your hands. The men will rebel, and maybe even join the elves. Then what would happen to your empire?"

Unabashed by the remarks, the king glared at the man. "The men know the punishment of insubordination. They will not dare rebel. And as for the frontier, the risk was needed to inform the men of the recent dangers. The elves do not have the men needed for any type of assault. Any attempt will be crushed." The king finally seemed to notice Sarah. "Enough of this."

The man turned around. "Ah, Sarah." He said. "How's my favorite niece?"

Sarah laughed. "You mean your only niece."

The man stepped forward and hugged Sarah. "Exactly. You're my only niece. Ergo, my favorite. You didn't answer my question."

"I'm good, Uncle James. What are you doing here?"

James glared at the king. "Your father is making a fool of himself, yet again."

The king glared right back. "Her father is in the room, and can hear every word you are saying."

Releasing Sarah from the hug, James turned to face the king. "That was the point, dear brother. And I'm sure your daughter already knows you're a big fool. She's just too kind to tell you."

Sarah suppressed a smile. She loved having her uncle visit. In addition to being one of the few people who was brave enough to stand up to her father, he was also leading an effort to stop the war. The movement was gaining support as the years went by, but it was stilled vastly outnumbered by the people who wished for the war to continue. There had been a huge debate over who to put on the throne. James was older, and therefore was the rightful heir, but his views on the war made him unpopular with the people. Eventually, he surrendered his claim on the throne to avoid a civil war. That action had not only gained him more popularity with the people, but it also garnered more sympathy for the movement to stop the war. As such, he had grown into the king's most powerful rival, and one of the most influential men in the empire.

"Why don't you and my daughter catch up?" the king asked. "I'm afraid that another duty demands my attention."

"Of course, brother. After you Sarah." With a protective hand on her back, James guided Sarah out of the throne room and into her room.

Once they had sat down, and Sarah had ushered her servants out of the room, James said, "So what's new with you? I haven't seen you in a while."

Sarah looked away from him. "Nothing's new. Except for father. He's becoming more of a royal pain." They shared a laugh, although it seemed to Sarah that it was partially strained on James's part.

"So there's absolutely nothing new going on? Nothing at all?" Sarah shook her head. "So that look on your face is for no reason?"

"What look?"

"Your 'something's wrong but I can't tell anyone' face. The one you always give me before you tell me everything. Ring a bell?"

Sarah smiled and looked into her lap. Her uncle always knew when something was wrong. She knew that nothing but the truth would satisfy him. So she took a deep breath, and said, "Well... there's this... boy."

A huge grin spread across James's face. "So that's it. My little Sarah is growing up. So who's the lucky man?"

Sarah blushed. "I don't know."

Her uncle raised his eyebrow. "You don't know?"

"No."

"But you fancy him?"

Sarah laughed. "No one says 'fancy' anymore, Uncle."

"I'm sorry. I'll learn your new language later. But you're still avoiding my question."

"You could say that."

"Then why don't you know his name? Have you even spoken to him?"

Sarah crossed her arms. "Of course I have."

"And his name never came up? Not once?"

"I... I forgot."

"Well what could be so important that you forget to ask the man his name?"

Sarah looked around nervously. She got up and poked her head out of the door to ensure no one was close enough to listen in. Closing the door, she looked at her uncle. "You won't say anything?"

James traced an "x" on his chest with his finger. "Cross my heart," he said. He had grown serious. "What is it?"

Sarah sat down again. "This guy, he... that is I don't think... he's..." She sighed. "He's an elf."

James's face went from serious to worried. "You haven't told anyone else, have you?"

"No." Her uncle's sudden change of mood made her apprehensive. "Why?"

"Because there are some people who wouldn't take kindly to that. Namely, your father. If he found out... well, I don't know what he would do." James stood and began pacing around the room. "Where did you meet this elf?"

"In the market. I was out with some friends."

"What happened then?"

"Nothing. We talked." Sarah blushed, and she knew her uncle saw. "Fine. We talked. He was really nice. One thing led to another, and, we... kissed."

"Did you know he was an elf?"

"Not then, no."

James sighed. "Sarah. I don't think you realize how bad this is."

"I thought you of all people would understand."

"I do. I myself have no problem with it. Other than the fact that we are at war, and you're a princess. That elf is the enemy, as much as I dislike it."

Sarah voice began to rise in volume. "It's not that big of a deal. All we did was talk."

"And kiss apparently. Sarah please calm down. I'm trying to help you." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Did you see him any other time?"

"Just once."

"Where?"

Sarah's voice dropped to a barely audible whisper. "In the vault, during the raid," she said miserably.

Here, James's voice took on an air of compassion. "Sarah. I'm sorry. What did you do when you saw him?"

"I... I let him go into the vault, and on his way in, he kissed me."

"Is that when you found out he was an elf?"

Sarah's eyes began to grow wet. "Yes."

James reached out and embraced Sarah. "Oh my poor, little Sarah. It's ok." And he continued to hold her while she cried.


	10. Chapter 10: To Speak of Demons

Chapter Ten: To Speak of Demons

Christopher stormed into his room, not bothering to stop the door from flying open. Slamming the door shut, he flopped onto his bed. He began to rub his injured arm. Unbelievable.

The voice of Bid'Daum came into his head, along with a feeling of calm. Don't worry. Eragon has had 450 years to perfect his skill. You are still but a hatchling. You will still get better.

Christopher rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling with unblinking eyes. I'm not worried about that. I'm not worried at all. I'm upset that everyone else gets to go and fight to stop this war, while I'm stuck here training. Even Samuel went off to fight. If I'm the elves greatest hope, shouldn't I be out there, giving hope? It only makes sense.

Bid'Daum's mood changed, and Christopher realized that he was about to receive a lecture. Can you give hope if you're dead? That's why you're training. You may be faster than the others, but without skill, you are still at a disadvantage. You may be able to slay a thousand soldiers, but a thousand soldiers can slay you. You must be able to hold your own in any battle, whether your foes be human, or worse.

Are you referring to the man in my dream?

Christopher heard a strange sound coming from Bid'Daum, and he recognized it as a sigh. Yes. Something about that man chills my spine, so to speak. I don't think he is any normal man. We should be wary of him.

Should we tell Arya or Eragon?

Not Arya. Not until we are sure. Eragon, however, is another story. As I recall, he has had something like this before. Perhaps he should be told, but I leave the decision up to you. And with that, Bid'Daum left Christopher's mind.

Sighing, Christopher stood and walked out of his room in search of Eragon. His search took him to the palace, where he saw a large, blue dragon sitting and staring at the door with one eye. As he approached, the dragon swiveled it's head to face him. Twisting his right hand over his sternum, he bowed. "Hello, Saphira." She blinked in acknowledgment, then went back to staring at the door. Making sure to not accidently brush up against Saphira, he carefully opened the door.

The palace was cooler than the rest of the forest. Christopher didn't have to search long until before he heard Eragon speaking, and the voice of Arya responding. Deciding not to interrupt, Christopher began roaming the halls, losing himself in his memories. Mainly about his venture into the human capital. And the one thing he told no one. The girl he had met. How he found himself trying to impress her. How he couldn't help himself and kissed her. His shock at seeing her in the castle and finding out who she was. Worry began to gnaw at him. If we succeed, what will happen to her? What if her father finds out? She doesn't deserve to get in trouble. After all, everything that happened was my fault. She had no part in it.

He began to pace with nervousness until he heard the shouts and many footsteps that signaled the arrival of one of the attacking squads. However, instead of shouts of victory, Christopher heard only the groans of defeat. Concerned, he snuck off to the throne room, knowing that the commander would give Arya a debriefing. He hid in the shadows as he had before and waited.

He didn't have to wait long until he saw an elf walk up to Arya. With a jolt, he realized that it was Solomon. Christopher just stood there and listened to Solomon's tale. "Everything was going smoothly. The enemy was routing, with over half of their force dead or wounded. Then as they reached the edge of their camp, a lone man made them all turn around. With him, they fought us all the way back through the camp and forced us to retreat out the other side. Three-quarters of my squad is dead. The rest of us are all wounded."

Arya looked concerned. "Who was this man? Did you recognize him?"

"No. I would've remembered him. He was dressed in pure black armor. His hair was red, like he had stained it with blood. His teeth were filed to points. And the one time I was unfortunate enough to exchange blows with him, he had me defeated with just two blows. He was stronger and faster than any man there. He was also trained in mental combat. And he could use magic. He killed a large portion of my squad himself. I don't know what he was, but he wasn't human. Of that I'm sure."

This time Eragon spoke. "Is there anything else?" Solomon shook his head. "Good. Go get that wound looked at. And son. Get some rest. You've earned it." With a bow, Solomon exited the room.

Eragon sighed. "You know what he is, right? Our fight just got a lot harder." Eragon paused for a moment, then looked right at Christopher. "It also seems we have another problem. Christopher, would you please come here."

Christopher slowly left his hiding place. "What is that man?"

Arya looked at him. "He is no man. Why were you listening in?"

"Pardon me, Your Majesty. I didn't mean to. I was coming to speak with Master Eragon. About the... whatever it is."

This time Eragon spoke. "Have you seen him before?"

"Well, not exactly. I saw him in a dream. About a month ago. I wasn't sure if it meant anything, so I didn't mention it."

Eragon and Arya both looked concerned. "In a dream?" Eragon asked. "Are you sure it was him?"

Christopher nodded. "Black armor, blood-red hair, teeth filed to points, stronger than he looks."

Eragon turned to Arya. "If you don't mind, I think Christopher and I should go talk in private.

"Of course," Arya said.

The two of them walked out to where Saphira was waiting. Taking a running start, Eragon leaped onto her back. Holding his hand down to Christopher, he asked, "Are you coming?"

Jumping as high as he could, Christopher could just barely reach Eragon's hand. Once they were secured in the saddle, Saphira flapped her wings three times, and they were off. They soared towards over the trees until they landed in a clearing with a small hut in it. Next to the clearing Christopher could see a large crevice stretching down to an unseeable depth.

Once they had gotten off of Saphira, they went to the hut and sat at a small table outside. Eragon's eyes grew worried once again. "This is the Craigs of Tel'naeir. It's history is long, and we have no time to go over it. Now, I'm sure you're wondering about this being. He is a Shade. A cursed thing. A Shade is created when a sorcerer attempts to summon a spirit that is stronger than he is. The spirit then takes over the body of the sorcerer, turning him into a thing of pure evil. As you heard, a shade is incredibly powerful, and difficult to kill. The only way to kill a Shade is to stab it in the heart. And even if you do, your chances of survival are minimal. Only four people have ever survived killed a Shade. Irnstad the Rider, Laetri the elf, Arya, and myself."

"But if you and Arya killed both killed a Shade, can't you kill this one too?"

"Maybe. For all my power, a Shade is still a deadly opponent. I've fought two in my lifetime, and both times I was lucky to escape with my life. With Solomon's report, it becomes clear that this Shade is working for the humans. Which means that your training must be extensive enough that you can survive. No doubt when the humans learn of you, they will send the Shade to kill you. You must be strong enough to at least survive. Any questions?"

"No."

"Good. Then let us continue your training."


	11. Chapter 11: The Dreams of the Damned

Chapter Eleven: The Dreams of the Damned

"Again."

With a sigh, Christopher slowly got up off his back, retrieved his sword, and returned to the center of the sparring arena. Ever since the news of the shade had reached them, Eragon had decided that Christopher's rate of learning, while greatly above expected, was still not enough. As such, Christopher's training regime now consisted of swordsmanship training and mental combat training in the same day. He would do that for six days, and the seventh he would only partake in a small amount of mental combat.

So far, Christopher had spent several hours on the sparring arena, yet it felt like it had been days. He wondered how long he could push his body before it finally gave up. He was aching from head to toe, but he knew better than to complain. He had no desire for another lecture.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he readied his sword. Without any apparent effort, Eragon crossed the distance between the two of them and, within the course of three blows, had disarmed Christopher. Before he could move, Eragon had his sword up against Christopher's throat. He held that pose for a few seconds before slowly lowering his sword. Christopher retrieved his sword, and was surprised that Eragon had sheathed his.

"We're done for today," was all that he said, but Christopher could tell he was disappointed. "Wash in the creek, then return to your quarters for your next lesson." Wincing at the blow to his pride, Christopher sheathed his blade and wordlessly walked off the arena.

Before he could get far, however, Eragon caught up with him. "I know it seems like I'm pushing you too hard, but you have to understand that this is for the good of both yourself and for the entire world. The world is on the brink of total destruction, and like it or not, the only one who can save it is you."

Christopher looked off into the distance. "Why me? Why not you, or Arya, or Samuel, or even Solomon?"

A small smile grew on Eragon's face, along with a look of understanding and empathy. "I know that Solomon isn't your favorite person, but he is my son. I don't expect you to like him, but I feel honor bound as a father to defend him. And as for your question, you are the best person for this. If I wanted to, I could bring the entire dragon nation to attack the humans. Not just the living ones, but all the eldunari that we have. However, that would only result in more war. To be honest, the elves have little chance of survival. By the time that the riders and dragons mobilized, the elves would be past saving, and we would stand little chance against them. Arya, despite being one of the most skillful fighters of her time, has gotten quite old." He looked around, making sure that no one was within hearing distance. "Just, don't tell her I said that." Christopher laughed. "And as for my sons, Samuel has a good heart, but he lacks the focus needed to do this. And Solomon, well, he has no mercy. His heart has gone cold, and I can't help but feel that that is my fault. Perhaps I should've been here more often. But that is neither here nor there. My point is that you and only you are best for this task. It's up to you to restore peace to this land and save multiple races from certain destruction." He patted Christopher on the back. "No pressure." And with that, he walked off.

* * *

That night, Christopher dreamed another dream. He dreamed of the shade, still dressed in his black armor. Only this time he was at the head of an army. In the background he could see the edges of the forest of Du Weldenvarden. Brandishing his sword, the shade shouting a blood-curdling war cry, and charged into the forest. Barely keeping pace with the monster, the men followed. The force of their footsteps caused the whole scene to shake. The last thing Christopher saw was a large pillar of fire sweep over the men towards the forest.

The fire faded, and Christopher saw a sight that shocked him even more. He saw the face that had plagued him for so long: the human girl. She was sleeping peacefully, and out of habit Christopher averted his eyes. Incredibly, he was able to change his field of vision. Stunned, he looked down and saw that he had a body. His own body. "What?" he whispered.


	12. Chapter 12: One Long Night

Chapter Twelve: One Long Night

"What?"

With a jolt, Sarah jumped out of bed, grabbing the knife that she kept under her pillow. Unable to hide her surprise, her mouth dropped open as he recognized the person who had spoken. Standing in front of her was the elf that had broken into the palace. He seemed just as surprised to be there as she was to see him.

Quickly regaining her composure, she whispered, "What are you doing here?"

The elf looked even more confused. "You can see me?"

"Of course I can see you. You're in my bedroom." Without realizing it, she pulled her sleeping robe tighter around her body. "Why are you here?"

"I'm not. Or at least, I shouldn't be." He looked around the room. "This isn't normal, is it?"

"How should I know? You're the one who's in my room."

"Well its not like I planned on being here. Last thing I remember was falling asleep, then there was the dream with the shade, and then I was here."

Sarah's face turned white. "What shade?"

"Oh don't play dumb. Your shade. The one leading the human forces. I know all about him, so there's no point in denying it."

"I'm not playing dumb. And you would do well to remember who it is you're speaking to. If there was a shade, I think I would know."

The elf scoffed. "Ha! Like the king would tell you. You may be his daughter, but that doesn't mean he'll tell you everything. And it certainly doesn't earn you my respect. So how about you just stop with the attitude, ok?"

"Attitude?! Why I never... You sir are the most... ugh!"

At the moment, a knock resounded in the room, and a faint voice could be heard. "Mi'lady, are you alright?"

Sarah turned white. "I'm fine. You can go back to bed."

"Are you sure? I thought I heard..."

"No, no. Everything is alright. Thank you."

"Alright. Goodnight mi'lady."

"Goodnight." She turned her attention back to the elf. "You need to keep your voice down."

"Me? You're the one who was screaming. I'm not even technically here."

"Well, you're here. So keep your voice down."

The elf snorted and bowed as obnoxiously as possible. "Of course, your highness."

"You are aware I have a knife, right?"

The elf seemed to notice the weapon for the first time. "Actually I was not. Thank you for pointing that out. You going to stab me?"

She lowered the knife. "No."

The elf looked relieved. "Ok then. Glad we got that straightened out." The was an awkward pause until the elf said, "Did you get caught helping me?"

Sarah was surprised. "No. I'm shocked you care."

"Why? Elves aren't savages you know."

"Oh I'm well aware. Believe it or not I'm actually one of the few voices against the war. If you even care."

The elf seemed to change his attitude. "Really? Who all is against it?"

Sarah opened her mouth to speak, but before she could another knock sounded at the door.

"Sarah," she could hear her uncle say. "Who are you speaking to?"

"No one uncle.'

Her uncle sighed. "You haven't gotten much better at lying, I see. I'm coming in." With that he opened the door.

Sarah quickly stood in front of the elf. Her uncle looked around the room. "Seriously, I know you weren't talking with yourself." Before she could stop him, the elf stepped out from behind her.

Her uncle, however, seemed not to notice. Very slowly he walked out of the room and closed the door, only paused to say "Go to sleep Sarah."

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. "I guess no one else can see you."

The elf looked confused. "I guess not. I never did ask you your name."

Sarah looked the elf in the eyes. "It's Sarah."

"Pleased to meet you Sarah. I'm Christopher." As he said that, Christopher's body began to disappear.

"Wait." Sarah stretched out her hand.

"Goodbye Sarah."

And with that, his body fully disappeared, leaving Sarah alone in her room.


End file.
